


Half demon half angel

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel and pink pearl have a run in with the Half Demon Half Angel, Steven Universe.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 5





	Half demon half angel

Spinel sighed, walking along the the sidewalk. She was still trying to think of something else to do.

Pink pearl landed, brandishing her wings.

"Fuck!" Spinel yelled.

"Oh sorry," Pink pearl laughed.

"Don't scare me like that," Spinel laughed.

Spinel sighed, before being hit by a beam. "What the fuck!" She yelled up at the demon in the sky.

"Aw yes, I see you're the devil here," The Unknown Demon said landing.

Spinel let out a threatening tone, "don't get any closer, I will shatter you!" She yelled.

Pink pearl jumped in front of spinel defensively. "Stay away from her!" She yelled.

"Oh, I got this, Pink," spinel chuckled.

The unknown demon laughed revealing his face. He had 2 horns that held a halo on his head, he was wearing a jacket with a star tshirt and Jean's. 

Spinel chuckled. "What the fuck are you supposed to be?!" Spinel yelled.

"Oh I am son of Pink Diamond!" He said loudly.

White appeared in a cloud of white.

"Thank god you're here, white!" Spinel said.

"No problem," white said.

"Let's go, you bastard!" Spinel yelled at steven.

Steven laughed. 

"This is where spinel learns her true power," white whispered to pink pearl.

Spinel's eyes went dark red, her horns setting on fire and her wings spreading out to their complete length. She brandished her newly sharpened teeth. She jumped at steven and poofed his form. She picked up the gem and looked at herself in a window nearby. "I don't like it," Spinel said.

Pink pearl hugged Spinel and kissed her on the cheek. "You should give that to white," Pink pearl said.

Spinel tossed the gem to White. "Don't fucking let that bitch out without reason," she said.

"Won't," white said. 

"Ugh, my horns are hot now," spinel said.

"Not only are you all those things, you're also the mega demon," White said laughing.

"Ugh, I am going to take a nap then," spinel growled flying off.


End file.
